


Patient Zero

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Seamus gets sick. Fluff.





	

When Dean wakes up, it’s to the sound of Seamus coughing and hacking like a dying animal and he knows that they’re in for it. He mutters a curse under his breath and levers himself out of bed. 

It’s not that he minds taking care of Seamus. He likes it, actually. It makes him feel good that he can help Seamus to feel better when he’s ill. The problem is that Seamus does not really tend to handle illness in what most people might call a graceful way. It’s simultaneously endearing and frustrating as hell.

Of course, so is being with Seamus in general. 

Dean heads into the bathroom, where Seamus is staring at his reflection in the mirror and blinking blearily. He looks generally miserable, and Dean wraps his arm around his shoulders to pull Seamus back against him in a brief hug. 

“Sofa,” he says, leaving little room for argument. “Go and lay down. I’ll bring you in some tea in a minute, yeah?”

Seamus relaxes into the hug for a moment before nodding his head miserably and going to the sofa without further commentary. He snuggles underneath a blanket and turns on the television. 

When Dean comes in with the tea, he sets it on the coffee table where Seamus can reach it easily and settles down with Seamus’s legs across his lap. “So, how bad is this? Like, are we talking Patient Zero, here, or is this just a cough?”

“I’m dying, most likely,” Seamus says, matter-of-factly, his tone slightly grumpy. He knows that he’s being somewhat pathetic, but he also knows that he feels miserable and can’t really bring himself to care. 

“Ah,” Dean says, patting Seamus’s shins sympathetically. “I have to admit that that sucks more than a little bit. I mean, what am I supposed to do once you’re all dead and everything?”

“You’ll move on,” Seamus offers with a shrug, but the beginnings of a smile are forming at the corner of his mouth. “In time, you’ll learn to love again.” 

“Nah. I won’t,” Dean shakes his head. “You’re forgetting that I’m also losing a best friend at the same time. That’s a hard thing for a bloke to get over, you know? So, how about, instead of your dying, you listen to my alternate plan instead.”

“I’m listening,” Seamus says, picking up his mug and drinking some of the tea.

“Good. Thank you. I appreciate your willingness to alter your whole death scheme. So, how about if I make you some soup, and go and get you some potion for your congestion. Then, we can watch really terrible television and movies all day and, if you feel better after the potion kicks in, we can order a pizza for supper.”

Seamus is silent for a few moments, as though considering a business proposition. “Can we take a bath at some point?”

“Definitely,” Dean nods. “In fact, this proposal contains an amazing bath clause. There is room in the negotiation for bubbles, even.”

Seamus snorts and then winces as the action temporarily overloads his sinuses. Dean winces sympathetically. “Sorry. But, basically yes. We can take a bath. Two if you want.” 

Seamus takes a large sip of his tea and sighs heavily. 

“I have considered your proposal, and I have decided that I suppose it sounds better than death. So, I will be willing to hang around and see if you can deliver.” 

“Excellent,” Dean grins. “Now, I’m going to go and get your potion from the Apothecary. Anything else that you need while I’m out.”

Seamus looks like he’s going to say no, but then doesn’t. 

“Can you get me some pepper imps? Maybe some peppermint toads?” He asks, shifting in his pillows to get comfortable. 

“Absolutely,” Dean stands up, tucks Seamus into the blankets, and leans down to give him a kiss on the forehead. The skin feels slightly warm and Dean makes a mental note to get a fever reducing potion, as well. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Try to get some rest and ring me if you need anything else while I’m gone, okay?”

Seamus nods and snuggles down further against the pillows.

“Pick yourself up a little something,” he calls out as Dean heads for the floo and Dean can’t help but chuckle.

“Very kind of you, but I think I’ll wait until you’re better and claim my reward then, if it’s all the same to you,” Dean returns as he disappears into the grate.


End file.
